Just Another Rainy Day
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Storms have always drawn out the softer side of Regina, this one is no different, except this time Emma's there to see it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**The characters aren't mine; I'm just borrowing them for a while for my own and your entertainment!

**A/N:** It was raining the other day and this Swan Queen idea popped into my head… Enjoy and reviews are always welcome :)

* * *

><p>It had been raining constantly for a few days in Storybroke. The Sheriff glanced out the window then down at her shoes, Emma sighed, '<em>My boots aren't made for this weather.'<em> After another uneventful day at the police station she was packing up and ready to go home. She looked down at the ringing phone then over at the clock flashing 4:59pm. Shoulders dropping, Emma picked up the phone.

"Sheriff Swan." She answered.

"_Miss Swan,"_ a voice greeted on the other line.

Emma groaned slightly, "Mayor Mills."

"_We need to talk." _

"Right now? I've just finished a long shift," Emma replied in annoyance.

"_It's about Henry,"_ Regina continued. _"Miss Swan?"_ she asked after several moments of silence.

"Is he ok? Is everything alright?" Emma suddenly exploded with questions.

"_Yes, yes he is fine. This is something I need to discuss with you."_ Regina persisted.

"I'll pick up some dinner then head over," Emma said.

"_Dinner?"_ Regina asked hesitantly.

"With all this rain I'm not surprised if the town will lose power. I'll bring over some takeout just in case. I'll be there in twenty." Emma explained.

"_Ok."_ Regina said then hung up.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Regina read one of the many books she owned in an arm chair in her front living room. From the window there was a good view of the road; she absent-mindedly kept an eye on the street as more rain fell. The Mayor looked up from her book hearing an old rattly car approaching. With a quick glance out the window, she saw the yellow beetle parked outside her house. As soon as Regina reached the front door, she heard Emma knocking.

"Come in, Miss Swan." Regina greeted, holding open the door. Emma smiled as she slipped past Regina, "Where are you going?" Regina snapped, frowning.

"Dinner," Emma said over her shoulder as she continued to the kitchen.

"You came here to discuss Henry not to pig out on Chinese." Emma raised an eyebrow to Regina.

"Regina, I haven't eaten in five hours. Dinner first, then we can talk." Emma explained logically as she sat down at the island bench.

She took the two boxes from a plastic bag and pushed one towards Regina, placing a pair of chopsticks on top of the box before digging into her own. Emma glanced up, Regina was still standing in the same spot.

The blonde slurped up the noodles dangling from her mouth. "That's for you," Emma nodded towards the box across from her.

Regina smiled faintly and went to sit down at the island bench. She tentatively pulled the box towards her and looked from the takeout to the chopsticks, a small frown creasing her brow.

"Don't tell me The Evil Queen has never used chopsticks," Emma chuckled, her eyes alight with mischief.

Regina got to her feet and moved over to the cupboards. She grabbed a plate and fork then joined Emma again. She emptied the container onto the plate and began to eat.

"Gee, Emma how was your day?" Emma asked teasingly before answering her own questions. "It was just swell, Regina. How was your day?" "Absolutely super. I took loads of calls and did other Mayor stuff." Emma answered for Regina when it became apparent she wasn't going to answer the blonde.

"Mayor stuff?" Regina repeated, stabbing the noodles with her fork.

"Come on Regina. Relax, you are off duty." Emma whined.

"Off duty? You sound like your father!" Regina scoffed.

"I do not." Emma muttered, throwing the chopsticks into the empty Chinese box. Regina smiled faintly and relaxed back in the chair. Regina quickly finished her meal then carried her plate across to the sink and stacked it in the dishwasher.

"Shall we adjourn to the study?" Emma rose to her feet and held up the empty noodle box. Regina opened a cupboard door to reveal the rubbish bin. The blonde dumped the box and followed Regina into the next room.

"Drink?" Regina offered, glancing over her shoulder.

"Yes, thanks." Emma replied. Regina quickly poured liquor into two glasses and handed one to Emma. She smiled her thanks and sat down on the couch.

"Rum?" Emma questioned, indicating to the glass in her hand.

"I don't' do rum," Regina snipped.

"Right," Emma said sarcastically. Regina looked up and glared at Emma. "You said you wanted to talk about Henry," Emma said changing the subject.

"Yes," Regina answered. She cleared her throat and put down her glass. "Henry's grades at school are dropping. He is spending too much time with you. He needs to be focused on his studies." Regina stated.

"His grades are fine," Emma retorted, waving her hand around.

"This is no joking matter, Miss Swan." Regina snapped. "He needs to be focused without any distractions." She continued.

"Are you warning me off?" Emma said angrily. "He is _my_ son! I will see him as much as I want to." Emma snapped, jumping to her feet. She began to fume as Regina stared at her blankly. Shaking her head, Emma moved for the door.

"No, wait!" Regina cried. "Please don't go," she whispered. Emma turned around and smiled faintly.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," Emma giggled. She sensed a change in Regina and smiled to herself. 'Maybe, just maybe she feels the same,' Emma hoped. Regina frowned at Emma's remark.

"Pardon?" she muttered.

"The rain," Emma explained. She decided this was her only chance to tell Regina how she felt. "Regina, there is something I need to tell you," she muttered.

"Yes?" Regina gasped.

"I like you, more than I probably should." Emma continued softly.


	2. Chapter 2

For what seemed like an eternity, Regina finally opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Emma started to panic as Regina continued to say nothing, _'She doesn't feel the same. You've said too much. You idiot!_' Emma cursed as she took a step backwards.

The minute's ticked by and still Regina said nothing. Sighing inwardly, Emma turned to leave. She deserved the right to know one way or another, but this was ridiculous. The blonde had almost reached the front door before she was pulled back. Emma looked over her shoulder and saw Regina standing behind her, holding her wrist.

"You can't just leave." Regina mumbled her eyes wide with worry.

"Why? You haven't said anything!" Emma snapped, half turning around. Her heart fluttered seeing the change in Regina.

"I can't," Regina whispered and Emma's hope soared. Even though Regina didn't say anything verbally, her body told a different story.

"Can't what?" Emma encouraged.

"I'm the Mayor. I have to lead a good example for the town," Regina continued softly.

"Screw the town! You deserve your happy ending!" Emma cried. Regina snapped her head towards at Emma and stared at her. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think no one is watching," Emma said with a sly smile.

The mayor's cheek burned bright pink. '_She's noticed._' Regina swore. _'How can she not? Your eyes are practically glued to her!'_ a voice commented. _'Maybe you should tell her. Just get it out of the way. Face the rejection or the happiest moment of your life.'_

Regina bit her lip as her heart quickened. '_You are the Mayor of Storybrooke; you have an image to uphold. A straight image,' _she sighed. _'Think of Henry, how he would react knowing both of his mothers' were dating,_' Images of sweet innocent Henry came to mind. She couldn't put him through all that torment of being teased at school. _'Better to have a broken heart than no heart at all.' _A familiar voice whispered and Daniel popped into her mind. '_And look how well that turned out for you,'_ she hissed.

"Regina?" Emma called softly. The brunette looked like she was about to say something but stopped herself. Once again Regina turned from Emma. "It's alright. It seems like you have a big decision to make but I won't push you into forcing to tell me before you are ready. Take your time," Emma said softly as she rested a hand on Regina's shoulder.

The gentle pressure on her shoulder from the blondes had grounded her in the moment. At the light reassuring touch, all she wanted to do at that moment was have that hand caress every part of her; her shoulder, her cheek, her waist, everywhere. Regina lifted her head to look at Emma, their eyes held for a moment before Regina stiffened. "It's a bit late to be driving home," she stated.

"Yeah, plus the rain is getting heavier, I think," Emma muttered, glancing out the window. "I'm so _sick_ of the rain! I wish it would stop. " Emma grumbled.

"What would you have instead?" Regina asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Snow," the blonde answered as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Snow is cold," Regina said and shivered to prove a point.

"But it's also fun. You can build a snowman and have snowball fights or just admire the beauty of it. Rain is boring. You can't do anything except be shut up inside!" Emma explained passionately.

"You can stay in spare room. I'll just go quickly make the room up," Regina muttered and walked up the stairs. Emma half smiled watching Regina's figure before quickly following. As Emma neared the room, she saw Regina had already gotten clean sheets out and was making the bed.

"It takes half the time with two," Emma muttered as she moved around the bed. Regina smiled her thanks and they continued in silence. Once done, Regina went to leave, only to pause in the doorway.

"Well, goodnight," Regina said, looking over her shoulder.

"Good night, Regina," Emma replied.


End file.
